


Hate and lust

by Kurt_Cobain



Series: Behind closed curtains [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Caligari Spell (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), F/M, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Post-Caligari Spell (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurt_Cobain/pseuds/Kurt_Cobain
Summary: Set in season 2 episode 8.After finding out that the Caligari spell has been broken, Faustus pays Zelda a visit in the witch cell.
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Series: Behind closed curtains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189358
Comments: 19
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

The witch cell is dark, cold and smelles moldy.  
Never would Zelda Spellman thought she would end up here. At least they gave her a chair, she sits on, now.  
She doesn't know how many hours pass until he visits her. With a loud creaking the door opens to reveal Faustus Blackwood. 

"Faustus" she sounds surprised. 

Shutting the door behind him, he leans back against the wall, arms crossed. They stare at each other and when Faustus makes no move, Zelda snaps "What do you want?!" 

He scoffs "What I want? How about an apology for stealing my daughter?"  
Zelda feels the anger rise inside her.  
"You lied to me, Zelda." His voice is calm, yet there is an aggressive undertone. 

Zelda rises from her chair, furious at the audacity "How dare you? You are not the victim here!"  
Now, the anger reaches his face as he strides towards his wife. "Then am I to take that kidnapping my daughter and spying on the coven while pretending to be under the Caligari spell makes you the victim?" His voice is loud and full of loathe. 

Fuled by her rage about being stripped from her free will, Zelda snaps "You fucked me, Faustus. You put me under that spell and fucked me when I couldn't say no!" There is hurt in her voice.  
Suddenly Blackwood comes closer and Zelda can't help herself but take a few steps back. When she feels the wall against her back, his breathe is low at her ear. With a calm voice he whispers "Oh but you wouldn't have said no."  
A shiver runs down her spine at the sudden closeness.  
He grabs her wrists, pinning them down against the wall. Suddenly, his knee is between her legs and she grinds down on it instinctively. 

"Prim and Proper Zelda Spellman. The strong matriarch, always in control."  
"Let go off me!" She poushes against him, freeing her hands from his grip.  
But as soon as she regains some control, she looses it again as Father Blackwood presses against her shoulder with one hand, easily pinning her there.  
His other hand suddenly slides under her skirt. When he cups her sex through her lace panties, the readhead's breath hitches in surprise. 

"But I know you better than that. I know just how wet it gets you to subject to me." 

To underline his words, he rips her panties and presses two fingers against her clit.  
Too proud to show the affects her husband has on her, Zelda tries to stiffle a moan but fails as he begins to circle her clit slowly. 

"I know your pretty peachy cunt clenches when I slap or bite or choke you."  
Zelda feels the wetness pooling between her thighs. He easily slides the two fingers inside her and curls them, beginning to fuck her. His thumb strokes steadily over her pulsating clit. 

It doesn't take long until she's a squirming mess, whimpering when Blackwood suddenly grabs her throat.  
"Try and tell me 'no', now." He looks her deep in the eyes.  
"Faustus..." His movements slow and she growls in frustration.  
"Say 'no' and I will stop."  
Giving in to his little game, she whimpers "Please..."  
With a triumphant smile on his lips, Faustus speeds up his movements. At the feeling of his hand on her throat and his fingers buried deep inside her, Zelda's eyes flutter closed.  
As her orgasm approaches, she holds on to her husband's shoulders for support. 

"Now, do as I tell you and make that pretty pussy cum on my fingers"  
She doesn't want to comply but can't hold back anymore and comes with a strangled cry.  
Not wanting to please him any further, she presses her mouth into his chest to stiffle her cries. 

Faustus lets out a long, loud laugh and removes his fingers.  
Angered by his arrogance, Zelda tries to regain some composure by letting go of his shoulders. 

"If Edward could see you, now. His needy whore of a sister." 

Suddenly furious, Zelda slaps him across the face, wiping his virtuous grin away. "You don'tget to talk about him!"  
At that he aggressively grabs her arms and slams her into the wall. His angry face is only inches away from hers "Careful, Zelda. Next time I won't be as gentle."  
She shivers, holding her breath in fear and anticipation. 

With that, the High Priest let's go of her, giving her space to breathe.  
He flashes her a last glance, his face unreadable and then leaves the cell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus let's the guards bring Zelda to his chaimber.

Zelda Spellman had a horrible night. Tossing and turning in order to find a position comfortable enough to sleep for a couple of hours. And then her mind wouldn't stop racing. Overthinking about Ambrose, baby Leticia and her own fate.  
The day was even worse. At the time one of the Judas boys came to bring her a small portion of food, she was practically starved. She was in desperate need for a cigarette and a big drink. 

That is why when in the evening two guards came and led her to Faustus' and her shared chaimber, Zelda is in no mood to play silly games.  
The high priest sits on his big chair, a glass of whiskey in his hand, as he signals the guards to leave. 

"Why am I here, Faustus? I'm not in the mood for your childish games." She says, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Now now, Zelda. Is that a way to speak to your husband?  
I have a generous offer for you. After one night in the witch cell I thought you might rather want to sleep here." 

The redhead scoffs at that "This is a joke. I'd rather lay myself in a snake pit." 

"I got another impression, yesterday when you came with my fingers buried inside you." he stands up and moves towards her.  
"You know I always adored fucking you into oblivion." As he stares into her angered eyes, he tucks a strain of hair behind her ear. "Make you come undone like the needy, moaning bitch in heat you are."  
Not being able to hold herself together any longer, Zelda spits in his face. 

But Faustus doesn't react, just whipes his face with his hand. "Oh dearest, I know exactly what is going on in that stupid little head. I know it turns you on when I call you out on being my perfect dirty slut. But proper miss Spellman would never admit that to herself now, would she?"  
He leans in to whisper his next words into her ear "But don't worry baby, Daddy is gonna take good care of his lovely sex doll" 

Zelda feels the heat shooting to her abdomen at his words. The way he talks always manages to arouse her to no end. This time however she needs to remain composure. With a self assured smile she looks into his face "You don't actually think this will get me into bed with you, do you?" 

"Oh but I don't think you have much of a choice. I intend on keeping you as my little pet whore."  
"I am not yours!" the redheaded witch shouts.  
Suddenly, frustration and anger strike Faustus like a wreckingball as he angrily screams "Yes you are! You are still my wife. I might very well put you under that spell again" 

Zelda, suddenly furious, slaps him hard.  
At that, Blackwood looses it and hits her across the face, sending her to the ground.  
The witch looks up at him in shock.  
"You might wanna rethink, darling. We will be spending quite some time together." He holds out a hand to her. When she hesitantly grabs it, he pulls her up into an embrace.  
"I am going to remove this pretty little doll dress now. If you hit me again, this will get very uncomfortable for you, my darling wife" 

With that, he lets go of her and circles the redhead. When he faces her back, he moves his hand to the zipper of her dress.  
"So you are going to rape me again." Zelda holds perfectly still. 

He pauses for a moment before inquiring calmly "Tell me Zelda, how can I rape someone who is so needy for my touch?" And opens her peachy flowerdress.  
"You were begging me to fuck you" his hands slide the dress down her slender figure.  
"Wanting me to burry my cock inside your soaking pussy"  
She shivers as she hears him unhooking her bra.  
"Your squirting cunt making a mess on the sheets"  
He rips away her bra, the cold air teasing her nipples.  
"And then when I fucked you, all you could think about is how much you want me to fill you up with cum"  
Blackwood grabs her breast painfully, massaging it until he hears Zelda's breathing quicken.  
"Tell me, Zelda that this doesn't turn you on." The hand not occupied with her breat strides down her abdomen.  
"When I slide my hand into those perfectly fitting panties, will I not find you wet for me?"  
She inhales sharply as he pushes into her panties and cups her sex "My my darling, you are soaked!"

Zelda can't hold back her whimpers anymore as Faustus begins to fuck her with his fingers.  
"How does it feel when your own body betrays you?" Too soon, he removes them and the witch in his arms whines at the sudden loss of contact.  
He brings both his fingers up to her face, showing her arousal. By holding them to her lips, he demands for her to lick them "Be a good housewife and clean up the mess you made"  
Not wanting to comply, Zelda pushes her head back and tries to turn away. Forcefully, he cups her chin with the other hand and forces her mouth open to shove his fingers into her mouth.  
At first, Zelda sucks them gently.  
"That's a good girl" Blackwood mumbles.  
But then, the redhead bites down hard so that he is forced to let go of her. 

She turns to face him and sees a display of lust and anger on his face.  
Scared of what he might do next, Zelda just manages to stare at him blankly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It follows: aggressive Sex

Faustus approaches Zelda, grabs her neck and pulls the witch into a rough kiss.

Their lips crash into each other. It is hard, demanding and full of passion.

In the heat of the moment, Zelda hooks her leg around her husband’s waist. Taking that as an invitation, Blackwood picks her up only to throw her on the king size bed.

With a spell, he removes his clothing all at once before Zelda can object.

He moves to sit between her legs and soon she feels his mouth on her neck, then on her bust. She can feel his tongue circling her nipple, while his hand makes work of massaging the other one.  
Lost in the haze of lust and want, Zelda tangles her hands in his dark hair.

“Zelda… such a perfect slut with a pair of tits to die for” he mumbles between his admirations.

“Ouch Faustus!” Zelda screams angrily, when Faustus suddenly bites down on her nipple so hard, it is painful.

He lets go of her, only to turn her legs and slap her ass with full force.

At the stinging pain, the redheaded witch cries out but feels her cunt clench at the same time.  
His palm will surely leave a mark to remember for the next few days.

“Don’t hold back, darling. I know how much you want this.”

Bur before Zelda can object, Father Blackwood rips her panties. A moan escapes her lips as he strokes through her folds.

He positions himself above her to tease her entrance with the tip of his hard cock. She whimpers since the contact he provides is hardly enough.  
Feeling him so close, his breath on her throat, his chest pressed against hers and his cock almost inside her flusters her to no end.

“Faustus, just get on with it” her voice is a mix of annoyance and lust.

“Oh, you are not in the position to make any demands. Say ‘Please, husband, fuck me!’ and maybe I will.” The self-righteous tone is making her furious.

Not one to back down easily, Zelda grabs him and flips them with all the force she can manage so that she is straddling him now. Before Faustus can do anything, Zelda lowers herself on to his cock and they both moan in relief.  
As she begins to fuck him, Blackwood grabs her hips to guide her movement.

“Greedy little whore. You would have my cock so deep inside you all the time if you could.”

When she doesn’t react, Faustus slaps her breast. At that, Zelda cries out in surprise and pleasure as she keeps on fucking him.

At the sight of her lust clouded expression and her bouncing tits, he fears that he won’t last very long.  
In a swift movement, he turns them both so that she is on her fours in front of him.  
He enters her again, slowly and teasing. His fingers move to her clit and she whimpers at the sensation, not yet enough to make her come.

“Tell me what you want, Zelda.”

His movements have stilled completely, while his cock remains deep inside her.

“Faustus… Just keep going”

“I want to hear it from you. Tell me how much you want me to fuck that pretty pussy till you come.”

Annoyed by his demands, she says “Please, fuck me your unholy eminence! Fill me with your cock, I need it so badly!” in the most sarcastic and overdramatic voice she can muster.

That is enough to set him on fire. He pulls her up so that her back is pressed against his chest.  
As he keeps on pumping into her, his fingers begin to circle her pulsating clit.  
It doesn’t take long until they are a moaning, sweating, panting mess. When her orgasm approaches, she throws her head back.

“I’m gonna cum. Oh Satan! Faustus... don’t stop!”

This time, he let’s her and she comes hard with a sharp cry. Being close to cumming himself, her orgasm arouses him to no end. As he feels her cunt clench around him, he can’t hold back anymore.

“Zelda!”

With a primal groan he cums inside her.

They fall onto the mattress as he slides out of her. Trying to catch their breaths as they are both lying on their backs. He looks at her and laughs.  
Zelda’s eyes close, her expression unreadable.

“What am I to do with you?” He mumbles and props himself up on his elbow.

She looks at him with an annoyed expression.

A smirk plays around his lips "I know what you need, precious."

He moves his head between her legs.

"Wait, Faustus, you... we don't need to ohhh.." her objections die down as he flicks his tongue across her slit and presses it flat against her bundle of nerves.

Him licking her clean after sex has become a ritual between them whenever they have the time. Sometimes she comes and sometimes she doesn't. However he stopped doing that after putting her under the Caligari spell.  
This time, Zelda comes in under 3min, surprising them both.  
She tries to suppress her moans, embarrassed at how turned on she is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little sentimental from here :')

Zelda is breathing heavily as her orgasm ebbs away. Blackwood moves on top of her to place a sloppy kiss on her lips which she returns instinctively.  
In her hazy, lust clouded state she lets him place another kiss on the corner of her mouth.  
He moves off of her to lay beside the redhead and nuzzle his face into her neck.

“Sweet, sweet Zelda” he mumbles as he presses his mouth to her throat.

The gesture is unexpectedly gentle. When she comes down from her high, Zelda feels overwhelmed by the emotions crashing down on her. A mix of lust, anger, regret and longing.

“What happened to us?” her voice is trembling.

“Hmm?” he takes her hand in his to press a kiss against her knuckles.

“Remember how we were when we were younger?”

“I do” he answers as memories of them laughing, being passionate and happy flash through his mind.

As if he would need soothing, Faustus lays his head on her chest and places his hand on one of her breasts.  
A heavy silence falls between them.  
Overwhelmed by the intimacy, tears form in the witch’s green eyes.  
As they roll down her cheek, she turns her head away, hoping Faustus would not notice. However, her hopes are crushed as she feels his thumb wiping her tears away gently.

“Now, now. There is no need to cry, darling.”

Her mind races with thoughts of him making her laugh loudly, kissing her passionately under a lupricalian moon, them dancing in Rome and him putting her under the Caligari spell.

“I wish to return to the witch cell, now.” 

Blackwood slowly withdraws from her.

“Can we not pretend we are young again? Just for this one night.”

She sighs heavily and sits herself on the edge of the bed “We can not." she glares at him over her shoulder "You hurt me, Faustus and I can never forgive you for what you’ve done.”

Suddenly he is standing on the other side of the bed “You are not the only one who suffers, Zelda.” his voice is filled with anger, again.

Zelda sees her cigarettes lying on the table and stands up to get them.  
“Well what exactly did you expect to happen, Faustus?”  
She grabs one of them angrily and lights it with her magic. The feeling of the smoke flushing her lungs fuels her anger even more.  
“That I lie beside you like a good little wife and forget all the things you did to me?”

“Yes, Zelda!” he shouts “It is my Satan given right to have an obedient wife. Constance knew that, she knew her place.”

“Well I am not Constance.”

“No, you’re not.” His voice is low and the words are meant to hurt her even though he would trade all the years he had with Constance for just one more night with Zelda.  
They stare at each other for a moment, eyes filled with loathe.

Faustus strides over to her, calmly grabs her cigarette and stubs it out in the nearby ashtray.  
“Then we are done here. For I will never forgive what you’ve done to me either”  
She can smell his cologne as they watch each other for one moment longer.

“Boys!” he calls for the guards to enter the room. Zelda knows he does this on purpose, humiliate her by calling for them while she still is completely naked.  
“You should get dressed.” he commands and turns away from her.  
She scoffs at this and manages to put on her underwear before they enter the room.  
When she sees the boys grin at her almost naked form, she blushes but puts on her dress quickly.

Faustus, who has put on his pants in the meantime, shoots her one last unreadable glance. Then the guards take her and walk her out of the room.

Lucky for her because not an hour later, Prudence comes to free her.


End file.
